


happy

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: Eddie adjusts to sharing a body, well everything, with Venom. It's surprisingly easy and they're both full of feelings. They deserve some happiness.





	happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainhurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/gifts).



> its just cute what can i say. its 2:30am and i need some fluff

Living with Venom is simultaneously the easiest and the hardest thing ever. The murderous alien has no concept of personal space, especially in their head, oftentimes takes control over his body when it is REALLY not the right moment and eats all of his chocolate.   
  
But at the same time he likes to cuddle (since discovering positive touch, Venom became even more touch-starved than Eddie), he purrs like a cat, makes him feel safe and is easy to talk to. For someone so dangerous and dark, he has that child-like curiosity and it's a delight to explain Earth to him (as long as he doesn't want to eat their neighbour's dog).   
  
Eddie smiles much more nowadays, sometimes irritated or sometimes fond, but he does smile. He's...happy. Venom makes him happy. He likes sitting in front of the TV in their new, much better apartment, eating chocolate and ice cream, likes having a black mass of space goo on his chest demanding cuddles, likes Venom's warm presence in his mind. Soothing.   
  
They're sitting on the bench in the park with a cup of mocha, enjoying the day. Venom is curled up on his chest under the hoodie, purring in Eddie's mind and hugging him with thin tentacles. It's warm and nice and Venom isn't even hungry now, having eaten two almost-rapists.   
  
**“Happy,”** Venom whispers in his mind. **"You should be happy more often, Eddie."**   
  
Eddie just smiles and gives Venom a mental pat on the head.   
  
"I am happy more often, love," he says back. "You make me happy."   
  
For a while, Venom is silent, frozen with shock and he can't help but smile and blush. A surprised Venom is adorable.   
  
**"You make me happy too, Eddie."** He merges with him partially, to make them even closer. **"Never knew that feeling before. I like it."**

Eddie smiles gently and closes his eyes. Normally, he's always tense and looking around, Eddie Brock is quite a well-known name and he's made many enemies through his career but Venom is there, and he's always on the look so it's okay. He can relax now and that's yet another perk of having an alien parasite.

 **“Not a parasite!”** Venom hisses in his mind. **“Apologize, Eddie!”**

He chuckles and gently pats Venom where he sits on his chest. His love still gets angry at him for saying that, even though Eddie's voice is always fond and full of love. His darling gets very touchy sometimes, it's hilarious.

“Of course, I'm sorry love,” he hums back.

Venom grumbles but settles closer, apparently placated. Ridiculous alien goop. How Eddie loves him.

The thought stops him. He never really thought about that, not consciously but when Eddie thinks back to their time together, it's almost obvious how much Eddie loves him. He never said those words either and he's not sure if Venom knows. They got better at personal boundaries and respecting each other's privacy, yes, even Venom. It took Eddie a while to hammer that into his mind.

Yet, Venom never addressed those feelings, so he either never heard or felt them from Eddie, or he just doesn't care too much, doesn't return them. The thought saddens him suddenly. Their relationship hovers somewhere between platonic and romantic, the bond between them tying them together enough that it's hard to tell where exactly do they stand.

Eddie calls Venom all kind of pet names, it's an instinct now, but he's not sure if Venom knows what that means. Hell, until now even Eddie didn't know exactly what that meant, and now? Now everything is so clear. He's not sure how narcissistic it is to fall in love with someone who's literally part of you, but he and Venom are…not one being. They're connected, bonded as close as two beings can be, but they both have separate thoughts, separate opinions and habits. They just belong together, two beings connected into one, stronger, better, complete. Yeah, he can love Venom. He _does_ love Venom.

The realization only makes Eddie smile gently, something slotting into place. Venom makes an inquisitive sound in his mind but doesn't push and for that Eddie is grateful. He likes having his own space to figure things out.

**“You worry, Eddie.”**

The voice in his mind almost makes him jump. Eddie soothed Venom's worried sounds and pets him gently.

“Not really, darling,” he replies. “Just…thinking.”

 **“Is something wrong?”** Venom asks and Eddie can feel him look around, all of his senses sharp again.

“No, calm down,” Eddie laughs and stands up. They're hungry. “Sometimes humans like to think about stuff, it doesn't mean that something is wrong. You'll know if something is.”

Venom sighs happily at that and settles somewhere between Eddie's ribs. He's a warm weight, that brings comfort and feeling of being safe.

**“Always safe together, Eddie. I will never let you get hurt. Always protect.”**

Eddie smiles and sends warmth and happiness over to his Other. His partner. Another half of them.

“I know darling. I just meant that just you being there makes me feel good,” he explains patiently.

 **“You make me feel good. Always when we're one,”** Venom says, and there's something kind of shy in his voice? It makes Eddy blush slightly.

He doesn't say anything else so they just open the door to their apartment and make food. They work together easily, their connection thrumming with happiness, both of them smiling. Their shared mind space is warm and sunny, and Eddie likes it this way. Venom does too.

Afterwards, they settle on the couch with a blanket over them, some old movie on the TV and Venom shows up again, blackness spreading over Eddie's chest and forming into a more cohesive form. Eddie just gathers him into his arms and listens to Venom's purring. They're safe and warm and it's still new to his Other but he likes it. Eddie is glad that he can give him this.

 **“You give so much more,”** Venom says suddenly. **“Everything, Eddie. You're everything.”**

Air leaves Eddie's kings for a second and then he just smiles, relieved and open.

“I love you too, darling,” he whispers in the darkness.

Venom goes still for a second and Eddie can feel his shock spreading through their mind before the symbiote starts purring even louder, nuzzling against him. A few tentacles wrap around Eddie, solid and strong and familiar and he falls into the touch easily. Of course he loves Venom. Of course Venom loves him too.

**“Mine.”**

“Yours. Just like you're mine.”

**“Forever, Eddie.”**


End file.
